


The Other woman

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Fandom, Choose Your Own Pairing - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	The Other woman

You hate to see them together. They never failed to make you feel like the other woman, even though he comes home to you; he shared a bed every night with you. It’s you that he married.

And what’s worse? That feeling that you deserved to feel that way, like you’re the one stealing him away from her. You know that you should confront him about it. Give him an out and just let him be with her already.

But you never do, because you can’t. Because he might just take you up on your offer, and that scares you.


End file.
